


Los peligros de hacer zapping

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: ¿Recordáis el episodio 5x08, cuando el Trickster (por entonces aún no sabíamos que era Gabriel) los estuvo haciendo saltar de una serie de televisión a otra? Esta podría haber sido una de esas paradas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal el 8 de Noviembre de 2009. Archivado ahora aquí para poder borrar el blog.

 

 

Dean sabe que mucha gente, cuando se trata de hacer zapping, tiene la absurda costumbre de accionar el botón del mando a distancia tan deprisa que apenas les da tiempo a ver lo que hay en cada canal antes de saltar al siguiente. Siempre le ha parecido una manía estúpida e irritante, pero nunca le ha resultado tan detestable como en estos momentos, cuando lo está viviendo. Prácticamente puede entender lo que sentiría el televisor, si éste pudiera sentir algo.

En un momento es el agente Dean Winchester, FBI, y está muy feliz en un sofisticado laboratorio forense, viendo trabajar sobre unos huesos a un equipo de expertos en el que todas las mujeres están espectacularmente buenas. Y al siguiente, siente una mano sobre su hombro y oye la voz de Cas a su espalda.

\- ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo!- le apremia. El ángel tira de él y de Sam, y súbitamente Dean es asaltado por el parpadeo de una luz estroboscópica que le deja casi tan desorientado como la música tecno que retumba en sus oídos a un volumen absurdo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, Dean da un vistazo a su alrededor pero no logra encontrar ni a Sam ni a Castiel por ninguna parte. Si hubiera quedado alguna célula de su cuerpo que no estuviera ya en estado de alerta eso habría bastado por sí solo para activarla, incluso sin tener en cuenta el desconcertante hecho de que, aparentemente, el ángel les ha traído a una jodida discoteca.

\- No ha sido él, por si te lo estabas preguntando- oye Dean tras de sí, y al reconocer la voz se vuelve tan rápido que casi se marea por culpa de las dichosas luces-. Ha sido cosa mía. Llámalo un toque de modernidad.

Dean se enfrenta al Bromista con una mirada asesina que habría hecho temblar a cualquier ser no sobrenatural, y ruega para sus adentros porque ésta sea una serie de fenómenos paranormales, de ésas en las que el personaje inocente pero cabreado fulmina al grandísimo hijo de puta que lo está importunando con algún poder misterioso que no se había manifestado previamente.

\- Algún día, de un modo u otro, te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara- le jura, apretando las mandíbulas con ira contenida.

\- Eso sí que sería digno de ver- responde el otro con una risita insolente- Bueno, ¿qué, Dean, no me comentas nada de esta nueva parada en el camino? ¿Nada que objetar?

La pregunta hace que Dean dedique otra mirada al lugar donde se encuentran, esta vez con más detenimiento, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que la discoteca está llena de hombres. Hombres en la barra, en la pista, en los sofás de los laterales. Hombres en las jaulas para go-gos. Sólo hombres. Si hay alguna mujer despistada aquí o allá, lo más probable es que sea un travesti. Es difícil distinguirlo con tanto láser y tanta penumbra. La pista está llena de tíos bailando juntos, y al decir "juntos" Dean se refiere a muy, pero que muy juntos. O bueno... de hecho la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera están bailando. Al menos los movimientos que hacen no tienen nada que ver con el ritmo de la música.

\- ¿Qué clase de serie de televisión es ésta?- pregunta indignado, y es entonces cuando se le ocurre fijarse en su propia ropa. Asombrado, se encuentra con que lleva una camisa blanca, impecable, que tiene pinta de costar más que las cuatro ruedas del Impala con llantas y todo, y pantalones de cuero.

Pantalones. De. Cuero.

La madre que lo parió.

\- Una que dudo mucho que tú hayas visto- responde el bromista-. Aunque a lo mejor me equivoco. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de placeres culpables te gusta cultivar, eh, Dean?

El cazador se lleva una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación y casi se le queda pegada por la cantidad de fijador que lleva en el pelo.

\- ¡Joder!- masculla entre dientes, pero decide ignorar la humillación por el momento. Tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora mismo- ¿Dónde está Sam?

\- Aquí- contesta el semidiós, haciendo un amplio gesto con ambas manos como si tratara de abarcar todo el local-. En alguna parte. Tranquilo, ya le encontrarás. Yo de ti no me preocuparía por él, tu hermano sabe cuidarse solo. En cambio, ese precioso angelito tuyo…

Deja la frase sin terminar y adelanta la barbilla, señalando a un punto por encima del hombro de Dean. Éste se gira para seguir su indicación, buscando instintivamente una gabardina y desconcertado al no encontrarla por ninguna parte. Tarda casi medio minuto en identificar la figura de Castiel en medio de la multitud, y al hacerlo sus cejas se elevan casi hasta la raíz del pelo. Desde luego eso no es lo que esperaba ver.

El ángel está de espaldas a él, a unos diez metros de distancia, y por el modo en el que mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, Dean adivina que les está buscando a él y a Sam. Pero ese hecho apenas se registra de forma consciente en su cerebro, porque toda su capacidad mental está ocupada fijándose en el modo indecente en que esos vaqueros de diseño se abrazan a las piernas y las caderas de Cas, dibujándole un trasero que no tiene absolutamente nada de angelical (a menos que ahora “angelical” signifique “hecho para el pecado”). La mirada de Dean asciende por su espalda, cubierta por una camisa negra que parece hecha a medida para resaltar la forma de sus hombros, hasta el pelo artísticamente alborotado y el bien definido perfil de su rostro, concentrado en escudriñar la multitud. A Dean se le seca la boca tan rápido como si hubiera comido serrín, y le invade una oleada de calor que no tiene nada que ver con la muchedumbre que abarrota el local.

Una parte de su mente intenta advertirle de que la reacción que está teniendo es bastante inapropiada, pero el cazador se olvida de todo al darse cuenta de que hay un desconocido al lado de Castiel, hablando con él a una distancia ridículamente corta, y no hace falta ser un experto en lenguaje corporal para darse cuenta de qué intenciones lleva. Excepto si eres un ángel, aparentemente, porque el maldito memo no parece que pille la onda.

\- Joder, Cas, ¿entenderás algún día el concepto de espacio personal? ¿Y lo que le das a entender a un tío cuando le dejas invadir el tuyo?- refunfuña Dean mientras empieza a caminar hacia ellos, abriéndose paso a empujones por entre la marea de cuerpos de gimnasio y ropa de marca.

Aun así, avanza bastante más despacio de lo que le gustaría. Sin embargo ha conseguido acercarse lo suficiente como para empezar a oír la conversación que están manteniendo.

\- … canción es genial, tío. ¿Te apetece bailar?- está diciendo el casanova de pacotilla. Es un tipo alto, rubio como un dios nórdico, cada centímetro de su cuerpo esculpido a base de pesas y de correr sobre una cinta, y Dean cada vez tiene más ganas de hundirle su perfectísima dentadura de un puñetazo.

\- No, lo siento- contesta Cas-. Es una actividad para la que no estoy cualificado.

\- Venga ya, no me lo creo- responde el otro, mirándole de arriba abajo con absoluto descaro-. Con ese cuerpo, me apuesto lo que sea a que sabes moverte de maravilla.

\- Oh, por favor- murmura Dean, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y luego las mujeres le dicen a él que sus frases dan pena.

\- Lo dudo mucho- sigue diciendo Castiel, tan serio como siempre. Está mirando a los ojos al rubio, con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada como un pajarillo. El pobre iluso no sabe lo que eso significa, pero Dean sí, y ya se está frotando mentalmente las manos. Alguien está a punto de quedar en evidencia aquí-. Y también te equivocas con respecto a esa otra actividad que crees que se me da tan bien. Carezco totalmente de práctica en esa tarea, por lo que me temo que no puedo aclarar tus dudas sobre si la forma y el tamaño de estos labios supondría un factor determinante en la calidad de mi ejecución, llegado el caso.

El cazador ahoga una exclamación y renueva sus esfuerzos por desembarazarse del grupo que le bloquea el paso. No está muy seguro de lo que va a hacer cuando llegue hasta ellos, si agarrar a Castiel y sacarle de allí a rastras antes de que caiga una sola mota más de suciedad sobre su inocencia, o partirle la cara al rubiales por ser lo bastante cerdo como para pensar en su ángel haciéndole una mamada. De momento, las dos opciones le parecen igual de atrayentes.

En serio, ¿de qué va ese tío? ¿Se fija en la boca de Cas y lo único que se le ocurre es que está hecha para _eso_? ¡Jodido cabrón pervertido! ¡La boca de Cas está hecha para que la besen durante horas, mimándola y adorándola hasta que se te queden los labios entumecidos, y...!

Oh oh.

"Ten cuidado, colega, te estás metiendo demasiado en tu papel"

Dean se apunta una nota mental para tener su momento de pánico masculino más tarde, porque ahora tiene algo más urgente que hacer: llegar hasta Castiel como sea. Al fin consigue alcanzar su objetivo, antes incluso de que el desconocido tenga tiempo de recuperarse de su asombro. Es tal su expresión de perplejidad que Dean se apiada de él y decide dejarle la nariz intacta. Lo que hace en cambio es rodear con un brazo la cintura de Cas e intervenir con un rápido:

\- ¡Lo siento, tío, éste ya está pillado!

Y sin esperar respuesta, se lo lleva de allí tan deprisa como puede.

\- Dean, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunta Castiel, sin inmutarse en apariencia por la proximidad del cazador ni por su actitud posesiva. Dean, en cambio, no puede decir lo mismo. Nunca les ha prestado atención a las colonias de hombre, pero la que lleva Cas tiene que ser de las caras, porque huele realmente de maravilla. Se le ocurre que tal vez éste sea un buen momento para tener ese ataque de pánico, porque ¿a qué viene todo esto? Una cosa es ponerse un poco tonto viendo al Dr. Sexy, e incluso fantasear con él de vez en cuando (estando borracho, que conste, siempre estando borracho), pero éste es Cas. Es real, y es su amigo. Más aún, es un ángel del Señor que podría fulminarle con una llamarada de ira divina si se pasa de la raya.

Pero le mira a los ojos una vez más y esa mirada limpia, esa expresión grave de su rostro que parece como si todo fuera demasiado importante para él, le desarman. Dean puede ser muy obtuso algunas veces pero es de los que saben cuándo han perdido una batalla, y ésta la ha perdido. Total y absolutamente. Sin remedio.

En cuanto se halla a una distancia prudente del ligón, deja caer el brazo con que retiene al ángel y se aparta ligeramente, como si le quemara.

O tal vez sería más preciso decir que se aparta porque le está quemando.

\- Estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con nuestro anfitrión- gruñe en respuesta, y al decirlo se da cuenta de que el Bromista se ha evaporado hace un buen rato. Dean se había olvidado por completo de él-. Venga, vamos a buscar a Sam y larguémonos de aquí antes de que se nos contagie la atmósfera de este lugar y empecemos a cambiar de acera.

Que haya aceptado la realidad no significa que no vaya a intentar disimularlo.

\- ¿Para hacer eso no tendríamos que estar en la calle, Dean?- replica el ángel, desconcertado.

El cazador eleva los ojos al cielo con tanta fuerza que por un momento cree que se le van a volver hacia dentro. Se está planteando si hay una posible respuesta que darle cuando de pronto ve la cabeza y los hombros de Sam asomando por encima de la multitud de cuerpos, más o menos por donde Dean calcula que debe de estar la barra.

Alguna ventaja tenía que haber en el hecho de que su hermano fuera un jodido gigante.

Incluso desde esa distancia, Dean nota que la expresión de Sam está a medio camino entre incómoda y directamente furiosa mientras recorre la multitud con los ojos buscándole a él. No le sorprende. Los genes Winchester son los genes Winchester, después de todo, así que se imagina que su hermanito ha tenido que apartar ya a unos cuantos moscones. Aunque no puede verle de cuerpo entero, se imagina que el bromista también le habrá vestido para parecer un modelo de revista, y conociendo a Sam, estará rumiando su épico cabreo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin darse cuenta de que con eso sólo consigue que sus músculos amenacen con hacer estallar la camisa. Es como si le hubieran colocado un letrero de neón encima que dijera "carne fresca por aquí". Y ¿qué cojones tiene en los ojos que se le ve tan raro? Es como si no hubiera dormido en tres días o algo. Un momento, un momento... ¿eso es perfilador? ¿En serio?

Oh, Sammy, de ésta no te vas a librar en la vida.

Y si Dean descubre que el Bromista le ha puesto maquillaje a él también, lo colgará por las pelotas.

\- ¡Cas, por allí!- le señala, y los dos emprenden la difícil travesía de atravesar la pista de baile abarrotada. La música suena tan fuerte que ni siquiera pueden hablar, y los focos parpadeantes inciden sobre esa zona con tanta insistencia que Dean tiene que apelar a todo su entrenamiento como cazador para no desorientarse. A cada dos pasos que da siente la necesidad de volver la cara para asegurarse de que Castiel sigue allí, justo a su espalda, hasta que al final decide que si no deja a un lado sus neuras va a terminar por perder al ángel en medio del bullicio, y le agarra firmemente de la mano.

Avanzar de esa manera les otorga una inesperada ventaja, y es que el resto de parroquianos aparentemente asumen que van a enrollarse y dejan de intentar cruzarse en su camino con miradas insinuantes y ondulantes movimientos de cadera. Lo cual es un alivio, porque no se están moviendo lo bastante rápido para el gusto de Dean, y se va poniendo más nervioso por momentos. Cada vez que estira el cuello para asegurarse de que Sam sigue allí, la cara de haber comido limón de su hermano va subiendo de grado, hasta el punto de que casi echa humo por las orejas. Ahora que están un poco más cerca tiene una visión más clara de la barra, y distingue a un chico con pinta de modelo y postura amanerada acercándose a Sammy con una deslumbrante sonrisa. El pobre ni siquiera consigue pronunciar palabra antes de que Sam gire la cabeza hacia él y lo fulmine con su famosa mirada de intimidar demonios, y en el mismo fluido movimiento con que se estaba acercando, el chaval se da media vuelta y se aleja, con la cabeza gacha y sorbiendo su bebida de color rosa a través de una pajita.

Dean nunca se lo dirá a Sam a la cara, pero casi siente pena por el tipo.

\- Vamos, Cas- le apremia, tirando un poco de la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de él. Es como si en esta zona del local hubiera más gente aún, porque sigue siendo un suplicio intentar moverse. Dean supone que es lógico, ya que se están acercando a la barra, pero aquello empieza a parecer más el carnaval de Río que una discoteca. Pronto se hace evidente que incluso estando cogidos de la mano, no sería difícil que se soltaran y acabaran perdiéndose. Dean tira de Castiel con más fuerza para ayudarle a pasar entre dos maromos que parecen directamente sacados de un videoclip de Madonna, y en cuanto le tiene a su lado vuelve a sujetarle por la cintura para mantenerle pegado a él.

De nuevo le asalta el olor suave y masculino de Castiel, mientras el calor de su cuerpo atraviesa las capas de ropa que les separan y parece invadir a Dean hasta la médula. La combinación de sensaciones le deja mareado por un momento, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no cubrir los escasos centímetros de distancia que hay entre los labios de ambos. De no ser por su impaciencia por llegar hasta Sam, no sabe si habría conseguido resistirse. Coloca al ángel delante de él para poder seguir andando sin que la muchedumbre los arrastre en direcciones opuestas y, aunque ese cambio elimina la tentación de besarle, pronto se convierte en una tortura mucho mayor cuando la aglomeración de gente obliga a Dean a pegar su cuerpo al de Cas, pecho contra espalda.

Dean piensa en lo mucho que el Bromista se debe de estar divirtiendo a su costa, y trata de olvidarse de su frustración sexual concentrándose en su hermano y nada más. Fija la vista en Sam, que ahora está mucho más cerca, pero todavía hay una barrera humana que se interpone entre ellos, y contra toda explicación racional, parece aún más densa que antes.

Es como esas pesadillas en las que uno intenta correr pero no logra moverse. Como si quisiera avanzar a través de un fluido espeso que se agarra a sus miembros y los lastra. Dean está a punto de sufrir un ataque de claustrofobia cuando Castiel vuelve la cara hacia él y, gritando para hacerse oír por encima de la música, le dice:

\- ¡Dean, algo extraño ocurre aquí! ¡Estas personas actúan como si estuvieran intentando bloquearnos a propósito, y sin embargo ninguno de ellos parece prestarnos atención en absoluto! ¡Su comportamiento no es natural!

\- ¿Quieres decir que parece cosa de nuestro amigo el Bromista?- responde Dean, empezando a entender lo que sucede.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Está utilizando su poder para impedirnos llegar hasta Sam!

Dean respira hondo y siente la rabia crecerle en la boca del estómago una vez más. El hijo de la grandísima puta sigue jugando con ellos igual que lo ha estado haciendo desde el principio, como si fueran sus marionetas. Dean está más que harto de ese cabrón manipulador y sus estúpidas bromas, de que se crea que tiene derecho a forzar a la gente a bailar al son que más le apetezca sólo porque tiene el poder para hacerlo. Y sobre todo está harto de sentirse indefenso. Porque lo peor de todo es que, por mucho que le reviente reconocerlo, Dean sabe que no puede hacer nada contra el Bromista, y que no tiene más remedio que claudicar y hacer el payaso para complacerle, si es que quiere salir con vida de ésta.

\- Pues claro- contesta con profundo sarcasmo-. Tenemos que interpretar nuestros papeles.

No se lo piensa. Se deja llevar por la furia que siente para no pararse a considerar lo que está a punto de hacer, porque si lo hace le faltará el valor. Simplemente hace girar a Castiel para tenerle frente a él, le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y le besa como si se fuera a acabar el mundo en los próximos cinco minutos.

Al primer roce, la voz de alarma de su cabeza empieza a chillarle descontrolada que está _besando a su ángel_ , por el amor de Dios (y no, la voz de su cabeza no pretende hacer un chiste). Y luego se para a pensar que está realmente _besando a su ángel_ , y que probablemente ésta vaya a ser la única oportunidad que tenga de hacerlo. Porque, incluso si Castiel decide ser tolerante y no fulminarle allí mismo, todavía está por ver que puedan salir vivos de este jueguecito de los demonios. Así que más vale que lo haga bien.

Y si hay algo que Dean Winchester sepa hacer bien, aparte de cazar monstruos y joderse la vida, es besar.

Al principio sólo usa los labios, acariciando los de Castiel con la presión justa para que sea sensual pero sin abrumarle. No hay que olvidar que, después de todo, para el ángel es muy posible que sea la primera vez. Dean no tiene ninguna prisa. Avanza y retrocede como un pescador tirando del sedal, llevando a su presa hasta su terreno sin que se dé cuenta. Esboza una sonrisa cuando siente que las manos de Castiel suben por su espalda y se crispan sobre su camisa. Sólo para asegurarse, se echa hacia atrás haciendo el amago de retirarse, pero el ángel suelta un quejido lastimero, como si le doliera perder el contacto, y le sigue por instinto.

Dean está empezando a creer que, al menos por esta vez, puede descartar lo del rayo de ira divina.

La reacción de Cas hace que se sienta más valiente, así que baja las manos por los costados del ángel hasta su cintura e insinúa la punta de la lengua entre sus labios, intentando con suavidad lograr que los separe. Castiel no se hace de rogar y los abre tímidamente, sólo un poco, pero basta para que Dean pueda lamer con pequeños toques el interior de su boca, sin profundizar demasiado en su exploración para no asustarle. El ángel parece estar dispuesto a aprender por imitación y sale al encuentro de la lengua de Dean con la suya, y el contacto es eléctrico. El deseo se concentra en su vientre con una intensidad que Dean no recuerda haber sentido nunca antes, haciendo que se olvide del bromista, de este mundo televisivo de locos en el que están encerrados, de la gente que les rodea y casi hasta de Sam. Cas sabe de maravilla, a algo indefinido pero familiar a la vez, que Dean no puede identificar pero que se convierte desde ya en su sabor favorito.

Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así. De pronto nota que la presión de otros cuerpos alrededor de ambos ha desaparecido y que la música ha dejado de sonar. Sorprendido, Dean levanta la cabeza, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo, y lo primero que su mirada encuentra es la de Castiel, en la que se lee claramente que acaba de darse cuenta también. Las luces parpadeantes están apagadas, el humo se ha disipado por completo y el local está vacío. O casi, porque junto a la barra sigue estando Sam, que les mira con cara de no poder decidirse entre echarse a reír o lavarse los ojos con lejía. Y a su lado, el bromista aplaude lentamente con aire teatral.

\- ¡Bravo!- exclama, sonriente como una hiena-. ¡Ah, Dean, sabía que para éste sólo podía contar contigo! Tu hermano a lo mejor no habría tenido lo que hace falta, ¿pero tú?- sonríe socarrón-. Contigo lo tenía claro, amigo.

Dean y Castiel prácticamente saltan al mismo tiempo, apartándose el uno del otro como si les acabaran de pillar con la mano en el tarro de las galletas, y si eso hace que el bromista suelte una pequeña carcajada, el cazador no lo nota. Está demasiado ocupado preocupándose por la altura que han alcanzado las cejas de Sam como para pensar en nada más. Pero cuando de verdad se preocupa, cuando realmente ve venir el desastre, es cuando en el rostro de su hermano aparece la sonrisa más engreída, satisfecha y peligrosa que le ha visto lucir jamás.

\- Sammy, hagamos un trato- le dice, anticipándose a lo que se le viene encima-. Tú nunca mencionarás esto y yo nunca mencionaré el hecho de que llevas los ojos pintados, ¿qué me dices?

Por imposible que parezca, la sonrisa de Sam se vuelve aún más amplia. Dean casi tiene miedo de que se le fisure un músculo.

\- Ni de coña, tío- responde el menor de los hermanos, meneando lentamente la cabeza-. Esto es demasiado bueno.

 

FIN  



End file.
